The Farrell Sisters
by Mandalicious
Summary: A collaboration between me and showtunediva focusing on Grace's family life. Neither I nor showtunediva own any characters from Annie. I own Grace's mother Emily, and sisters Melissa and Jennifer. We both own their father George.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second collaboration between me and showtunediva. This is going to focus mainly on Grace's relationship with her parents and sisters.**

* * *

**Sisters **

**A collaboration between showtunediva and Mandalicious**

Chapter 1: Always remain close

Grace sighed, hearing her older daughters upstairs bickering. She was trying to put her two year old twins down for a nap, but Annie and Molly were making it a little difficult. She finally got them asleep and then went to Annie's room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Annie said.

Grace pushed the door open. Annie's face was red. "What was happening with you and your sister?"

Annie sighed. "I don't know, Mom. We barely ever fight , but now we've been fighting almost every day. I don't know what's going on between us,"

Grace sat on the bed and pulled her older daughter close. "Sweetheart, no matter how close sisters are, there will be times when you fight. You and Molly are just getting to that age when you're going to disagree more on some things. I did it with Aunt Jen and Aunt Melissa, and this is not going to be somehting you can bypass,"

"But, I feel so bad about it. I don't want Molly and I to become less close,"

"You won't. Trust me,"  
Thanks, Mom,"

"Of course, darling," Grace got up and went down the hall to Molly's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking like hse was about to cry.

"Hi, sweetheart,"

"Hi, Mommy,"

"I heard that you and Annie have been fighting a little more lately,"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. I feel bad about it, because I don't want her to be mad at me,"

"Oh, sweetheart, she feels the same way, but this is normal. I used to fight with my sisters all the time, but we also had a lot of fun together,"

"But what if Annie doesn't like me anymore?"

"She's always going to love you, honey. She may not like you all the time and vice versa, but you'll always love eachother. The relationship you two share is too special to let it be ruined by one silly little fight. You and Annie won't even remember this when you're older,"

Molly smiled. "I love you, Mommy,"

"I love you, too, sweetie,"

Annie came in the room, having heard their conversation from outside the hall. She sat on her little sister's bed and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Molly said, her voice muffled/

"Me too,"

Grace smiled at her daughters and how even though they had had a little falling out, they were still able to make up. It reminded her of her and her sisters, Melissa and Jennifer. They had always gotten along well, but as they got into their preteen and teen years, they started to argue alot more than usual. She pulled the two of them into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, girls,"

Annie looked up. "What for?"

"The fact that you two made up on your own. You guys remind me of me with my sisters,"

"What were you like?" Annie asked.

"We were just like you girls. Since we were so close in age, we were really close, but then as we got older we began to bicker more than often. But, now, look at us. We're adults and we are just as close as when we were kids,"

Annie smiled. "I hope that we're always going to be like that," She said to Molly.

Grace kissed her heads. "I hope you girls will be, too. Family is such an important part of life and it would break my heart to see you girls not talk to eachother anymore,"

"That's never going to happen," Annie said. "Molly and I are too close,"

Grace smiled. She loved how her daughters were so close and that nothing was ever going to come between them. They really reminded her of her and her sisters. It made her so happy to see tthem like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fears of Jealousy**

**Sisters Chapter 2**

After Grace comforted her daughters she thought about when she was younger and when she and sisters used to argue. She was happy that for the most part they got along and hoped that Annie and Molly would get along in the same way throughout their lives

She remembered back to before Melissa was born when it was just her and Jen. They were the best of friends from day one. Then on the day her parents announced they were going to have another baby she was shocked.

Her sister came into her room one afternoon when she was playing with her dolls. Jen noticed her younger sister looked kind of distracted and wasn't enjoying herself as much as she normally would be playing with her dolls.

"What's wrong Gracie?"

"Nothing."

Jen knew her sister was lying.

"C'mon, you know you can tell me anything."

Grace was quiet for about five minutes. Her sister suddenly noticed that she was crying.

"I'm just so confused about the baby coming. I don't know how to feel about the news."

Grace felt her sister pull her into her lap.

"What's the biggest fear you have?"

"That Mommy and Daddy are going to forget all about me when the baby comes."

Jen rubbed her baby sister's back.

"Mom and Dad won't forget about either of us Gracie. They'll still love us no matter what happens."

"Did you feel the same way when I was born Jen?"

Jen nodded. "It was hard at first adjusting to being a big sister but once I got used to it I was able to feel better about helping Mom with you and we can both help Mom and Dad take care of the new baby."

Grace kissed her sister on the cheek. "I love you Jen."

"I love you too Grace. "

Grace and Jen's little sister Melissa was born at the end of May. Their father took them to go visit their mom and new sister in the hospital.

"Jenny, Gracie meet your new sister Melissa."

Jen and Grace walked over to the bed where there mother was holding their new baby sister.

Grace kissed her mother. "Hi Mama."

"Hi, my sweet girl. Isn't your little sister so pretty?

Grace nodded. "She's so tiny too. Was I that little when I was born?"

Her father nodded. "But now you're a beautiful big girl Gracie and you and Jenny are going to help us take care of Melissa."

George Farrell scooped his 2nd oldest daughter up and kissed her.

"I love you and Mama so much Daddy."

"We love you too precious. How about you give your sister a kiss too? George bought Grace over to the bedside.

Grace leaned over and kissed her baby sister on the top of the head whispering. "I love you too Melissa."

**Notes:**

**As always we own no characters from Annie. **All of our stories are set after the ending of the 1999 Disney movie with Kathy Bates, Alan Cumming, Kristin Chenoweth, Victor Garber, Audra McDonald & Alicia Morton

This story is a follow up story to our first collaboration **Cousins** which seemed to be very well-received. Thanks for all your feedback and we hope you enjoy this story as well as our holiday centered fic and our upcoming story about Annie and Molly's relationship as sisters.

Ages of Grace and her sisters at the end of** Cousins**: Jen 34, Grace 31, Melissa 28. To relieve any confusion Grace's parents are both dead in this story.. in Mandalicious's other story **A New Life** Emily Farrell is alive and her husband George died from cancer 2 years prior to the start of that story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First day of School

Thinking about her relationship with her own sisters got Grace feeling nostalgic. She remembered when she first adopted the girls and how shy and reserved they were. She was proud to see them blossom into such wonderful young ladies. She remembered their first school year and how nervous they both were, which made her start thinking about her own first day of school. She realized that with parenting, she was just living her childhood again through her daughters' eyes.

Over time, Grace and Jennifer got used to having their little sister in the house. Grace enjoyed the task of being an older sister and helping her mother with the new baby. Jennifer knew Grace had nothing to worry about, and so did her parents. As Melissa got older, the three girls began to be the best of friends and spent all day together. Jennifer had school most days, because she was three years older than Grace and six years older than Melissa. Finally, two years after Melissa had been born; it was time for Grace to start her school career in kindergarten. She was a little nervous, admittedly. Her parents couldn't afford to put either her or her elder sister through preschool, so Grace didn't know how to react to being away from her parents most of the day. She admitted her fears to her older sister, knowing that if anyone knew how she was feeling, it was Jen.

Jen looked at her younger sister as she told her about her nerves of starting school. "Gracie, you really have nothing to worry about. School is really fun."

Grace looked at her sister. "But I'm going to be away from Mommy, Daddy, and Lissy all day." Grace said, using her special nickname for her little sister.

"I'm away from all three of you every day, Gracie, but school is still a lot of fun, You get to make new friends and learn new things. It's a blast!"

Grace nodded. "If you say so."

Jen pulled her little sister into a hug. "You will have fun, Gracie. I promise. Do I ever lie to you?"

Grace shook her head. "Never."

"Exactly."

The next day Jennifer and Grace got up early and got ready for the new school year ahead of them. Emily Farrel made them a nice big breakfast for their first day consisting of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. George felt bad that he couldn't be there on the girls' first day, but he had to go into work. The girls understood, though, but George still felt guilty. He was able to be there for Jennifer's first day, but now he wasn't able to be there for Grace's. With three girls, he had to work extra hard so he could maintain a good home for them. Emily and her daughters walked over to their elementary school and dropped Jen off at her third grade classroom and then walked over to Grace's class. Emily knelt down in front of her daughter and told her to have a good day.

"I love you, sweetheart. Have a good day. Learn lots."

"Okay, Mama." Grace kissed her mother on the cheek. She walked inside of her classroom and Emily felt tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her daughters were growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday that they were born and now the older two were both in school. It was amazing just how fast time flew by.

Grace smiled, replaying this memory in her head. She remembered actually seeing the tears in her mother's eyes and knowing that they weren't sad tears, but happy tears. She felt the same way with her daughters right now. They were both adjusting well to the middle school and high school, but she just couldn't believe how much they had grown and matured over the four years since she had adopted them. She also remembered being a small child and wanting to have children of her own one day and to have pride in her children as her own mother had in Grace, Melissa, and Jennifer. Now that she had children, she understood her mother's happiness and joy as the girls got older, but also her sadness when they moved away for collage. She had just four years before Annie moved away, and she knew in the next four years, the girls would amaze her with what they were doing in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthday Memories**

**Sisters Chapter 4**

**Note**: In **Cousins ** Annie plans a special birthday party for Molly. This chapter starts off where that chapter ends and then leads in to Grace remembering one of her own birthdays as a child. Hope you are all enjoying this story as much as Mandalicious and I are enjoying writing it.

It was Molly's 11thBirthday. Annie had planned an amazing party for her with her cousins and Grace was happy for this. She was happy with the look of joy on Molly's face when she saw the movie room decorated for her.

"Do you like this party your sister planned for your sweetheart?"

Molly grinned at her mother. "Yes. Mommy. It's going to be so much fun. Can we eat dessert now?"

Grace kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Of course sweetheart. We'll eat dessert and then Mrs. Pugh and I will leave you girls alone to have your sleepover."

Once dessert was eaten Grace and Mrs. Pugh took a walk on the terrace.

"Annie is quite an amazing girl isn't she?" Mrs. Pugh remarked.

Grace nodded. "She most certainly is. She was so thoughtful to plan this party for her sister."

"They have an amazing mother too you know."

The two women sat on a bench and Grace put her head on Mrs. Pugh's shoulder.

"I love you Mama."

Grace's eyes grew misty. She was happy that Annie had planned this party for Molly's birthday and hoped that in the coming years they would have many fond memories together of birthday celebrations. She thought back to her own 11thbirthday and how she had celebrated it with her own family.

December 15th was the perfect day for Grace to have a birthday.. not too close to Christmas so there wouldn't be a lot of overlap. Grace always looked forward to her birthday. A week before her birthday after school she burst into the kitchen.

"Mama! What are we going to do for my birthday next week?"

Emily Farrell scooped her daughter up into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know darling. What do you want to do?" Grace was quite for a second as if processing a thought.

"Can we please please please go to the movies there's something coming out that I really want to see?"

Emily kissed her daughter's forehead once more Of course my dear. How about we go out to dinner before the movie on your birthday?"

"Can we go to the city to go to the Roxy?"

"Why not? It's your birthday! We can have a girls night on the town."

"What about Daddy though? I don't want to leave him out"

"You won't be dearest. He'll meet us at the restaurant after work and then just us girls will go to the movie."

"I can't wait Mama, this is going to be so much fun! I'm going to go upstairs to tell Jen and Lissy right now."

Grace scampered off to go find her sisters and Emily smiled. She loved spending time with her daughters. It was hard for her to believe that Grace was already turning 11. Jennifer was already a teenager and would be beginning high school that coming fall and Melissa was 8. She hoped that as the years passed by and the girls grew older they would have many fond memories together at birthdays and all year round.

The day of Grace's birthday Emily Farrell cooked Grace her favorite breakfast chocoalate chip pancakes. Her sisters came in to the kitchen giving her a big smile.

"Happy Birthday Grace! " Her sisters chorused wrapping their around their sister and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Jen and Lissy. You are the best sisters ever. We are going to have so much fun tonight when we go to the movies!"

George Farrell came into the kitchen next leaning down to kiss his second daughter. "Gracie Liz, my beautiful girl! Happy Birthday Darling!"

Grace smiled and swallowed her bite of pancake. "Thanks Daddy."

The family sat down and had an enjoyable breakfast then Emily drove her daughters to school. She couldn't wait to that evening for the special night out she would have with her daughters in Manhattan.

There was a chill in the fall air and Grace was brought out of her nostalgic reverie as Mrs. Pugh's embrace tightened around her. She snuggled deep into the woman's chest taking comfort in the closeness the two of them shared. Though Mrs. Pugh could never replace her mother the relationship that she had with the cook had grown in leaps in bounds over the years since she'd come to work for Oliver Warbucks. Mrs. Pugh's hand moved up and down Grace's back and the older woman leaned in and kissed Grace on the forehead.

"I love you too my beautiful Gracie Liz. You mean the world to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! If you haven't already, check out Sisters, another collab. between me and showtunediva. That can be found on her profile. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**The Farrell Sisters**

**Chapter 5**

Grace was so happy that her daughters were so close. She had always been closer to Jennifer than Melissa, since they had three whole years together before Melissa was born. As Jennifer got older, she started to go on a bit of a rebellious streak and Grace was caught in the middle of either telling her parents or keeping quiet. She never expected Annie to act this way, but with teenagers, you just never knew. She remembered one night when Jennifer was 17, Grace was 14 and Melissa was 11 and Jennifer was supposed to babysit but her best friends were having a sleepover. Jennifer asked Grace to babysit Melissa so she could go, and reluctuantly, Grace agreed. Her parents got home around eleven that night.

"Hi, girls," George said, planting a kiss atop of each of the girls' heads.

"Hi, Daddy," Grace said, praying her parents wouldn't ask where Jennifer was. If she told, Jen would be mad at her, and if she didn't she'd feel guilty for not telling her parents.

"How was your night?" Emily asked, sitting down on the sofa

"Good," Grace said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "We had fun,"

"Where's Jen, Gracie?" George asked, staring at his middle child.

"Um," Grace said. She always got nervous when her father looked at her like that. Her father was very fair, but very strict and Grace couldn't lie to her father. "She went to Margaret's house for a sleepover,"

George was furious. "I'll be right back," He said, nodding to his wife and daughters. He left the hiuse and came back about twenty minutes later with a very angry Jennifer.

"I told you to stay with your sisters tonight, Jennifer Marie! How dare you just leave to got to a sleepover!" George was saying as he came into the house. Grace always dreaded when her father was angry and took this as a cue to go upstairs to bed. She took Melissa's hand and was about to head upstairs when George said,

"Gracie, stop. I want to talk to you about this. Lissy, go up to bed,"

Melissa gave her a sympathetic look and headed upstairs. Grace went back to where George and Emily were yelling at Jennifer.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Gracie, why in the world did you say yes to this?"

"I don't know, Daddy. She just asked me to and I said yes,"

"Do you think it was right?"

Grace shook her head. "But I didn't know how to convince her otherwise,"

"Gracie, I know you wanted to help your sister, but helping her disobey isn't the right way to help her. You should've figured out a way to convince her not to go through with it,"

Grace nodded. "Sorry, Daddy,"

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'm not going to punish you this time, but if this ever happens again, I will punish you. As for you, Jennifer, you are grounded for two months,"

"But, Dad!"

"No but's, Jennifer. You disobeyed us,"

Jennifer nodded and walked upstairs. Grace followed suit.

"Jen, I'm sorry," She said.

"Why did you have yo tell them?"

"You know how intimidating Daddy is when he's angry. I'm sorry, I didn't want to lie!"

"Grace, you know I was trusting you! How could you do this to me?!"

"It's not my fault, Jennifer! You decided to disobey Mom and Dad, so it's your fault you got in trouble!"

"No, it's not! It's _your _fault! You told on me!"

"Jen, I said I was sorry!"

"You know what? Just go away," And with that, Jennifer went into her room and shut the door angrily.

Grace went ito her shared room with Melissa and fell asleep, feeling horribly guilty.

* * *

Grace smiled, remembering this memory. She and Jen made up the next day and all was good again. She never could understand how her sister could just ignore her parents like that and do whatever she wanted. In a way, Grace admired Jen for it, but was glad she didn't have that quality. Annie had just been grounded for the first time the week before, for not getting good grades on her report card. Grace could never imagine her doing what Jennifer did, as Annie was such a sweet girl. She just didn't do those types of things and neither did Molly. She had truly been blessed with her daughters. Jennifer was a handful in her teenage years, while Grace and Melissa were sweet and kind. Grace hoped that her daughters would be the way she and Melissa had been. She didn't think she could deal with raising a Jennifer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dealing with a Disability**

**The Farrell Sisters Chapter 6**

**Note**: Unlike the previous chapters which have included flashbacks to Grace's childhood this chapter looks into the future. In **A New Life** Grace and Oliver discover that Molly is diagnosed with Dyslexia. This chapters is about how Grace's sisters help her deal with Molly's diagnosis and help the couple find ways to help them through their hard time. In this chapter Molly is in 1st grade. In the rest of the story she is 5th grade. We own no rights to any characters from Annie. Grace's sisters are Mandallicious's original characters and we co-created Grace's father George.

Grace Farrell was beside herself the day she found out Molly had dyslexia. The news was very unexpected and she didn't really know how her and Oliver were going to help their youngest deal with her learning disability.

She called her sister Jen on the phone in Chicago the day she found out the news.

"Oh, Jen. I don't know how Oliver and I are going to get through this. We already told Molly about her dyslexia and I know how frustrated she has been with learning how to read."

Jen could tell her sister was close to becoming hysterical.

"Grace, first of all calm down a little bit. I understand this news is shocking but you have to be there for Molly to help her through this."

"I promised her that Oliver Annie and I would always be there to help her… but Jen I just don't want to see my baby struggle."

"I know you don't want to see her struggle Gracie but not everything about life is easy."

Grace dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I suppose you're right."

"The next time we come to visit do you want Kathryn to sit with her and help her practice her reading?"

Grace smiled. "I think Molly would really appreciate all the help she can get."

Suddenly Grace heard the door creek open Molly peeked in the room.

"Hi, baby, I'm on the phone with Aunt Jen. I'll be there to help you with your reading in just a second."

Molly looked up and saw her mother crying. "Mommy, why are you sad?"

"Jen, I need to go now. Molly just came in the room."

"Okay Gracie, remember be strong for your daughter. I love you."

"I love you too."

Grace hung up the phone and patted a spot beside her on the bed; Molly jumped up and snuggled into her mother's side immediately.

"Why are you sad Mommy?" she repeated.

"Well, I was telling Aunt Jen about the meeting Daddy and I had with your teacher today about your dyslexia. How are you handling the news sweetheart?"

Molly looked at the bedspread.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for making you sad."

Grace hugged her daughter. "Oh baby girl, I'm not sad… just worried about you. I just want to be sure you're going to be okay."

Molly was quiet for five minutes then Grace noticed that she was crying.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Some kids in my class make fun of me because I can't read as good as them."

Grace's heart broke and she gathered her daughter in her arms rocking her back and forth.

"What do they say?"

"They say I read too slow and that my writing and that I don't write some of my letters right."

"Do they call you names?"

"No, not really…. They just say those really mean things."

Grace hated to hear that Molly was being teased by her classmates.

"Do you want me to talk to your teacher about this sweetheart?"

Molly nodded burying her face into her mother's neck letting out gut-wrenching sobs.

"Shhh. Molly, don't cry baby girl." Grace continued to rock her daughter back and forth until her sobs quieted.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Molly. Daddy and Annie too. We all want to help you through this the best that we can, okay?"

Molly nodded. "Okay. Did Aunt Jen say she was going to help me too?"

Grace smiled. "She said Kathryn was going to help you with your reading when they come to visit for the holidays."

"Can Annie and Kathryn teach me together?"

"I don't see why not."

Grace dried her daughter's tears and took her by the hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me go help you with your reading and then we can go check on dinner."

"Okay Mommy."

Grace promised herself to set up a meeting with Molly's teacher as soon as possible about the teasing.

Mrs. Pugh noticed that Grace looked a bit distracted all through dinner, after the table was all cleared she patted her surrogate daughter on the shoulder.

"Come darling, we'll go to my room and have a talk."

Grace nodded and followed Mrs. Pugh up to her bedroom.

Once they got into the room and closed the door Grace collapsed on the bed and burst into tears.

Mrs. Pugh sat down on the bed rubbed Grace's back comfortingly.

"Gracie Liz." She whispered

Grace looked up and in a moment the older woman had her swept up in her arms rocking her as she had been rocking Molly earlier that afternoon.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

Mrs. Pugh waited until Grace's tears slowed, reaching for a handkerchief in her pocket to dry them. Once Grace composed herself a little bit she spoke still taking comfort in the warmth of the older woman's embrace.

Oh, Mama. I'm just so worried about Molly."

"Her dyslexia diagnosis has you all tied up in knots doesn't it?"

Grace nodded and fresh tears started to fall.

"She told me that some kids in her class have been teasing her because of her dyslexia."

Mrs. Pugh nodded sympathetically. "Some children are just so cruel."

"I want her to be happy in school Mama. I don't want to feel alone or like an outcast because of her disability."

"I'm sure her teacher must be aware that the teasing is going on and is doing something to control it."

"I would hope so… I hope there are some kids in her class that will be willing to try to help with her reading."

"How many kids are in Molly's class?"

"Probably about 24."

"I'm sure for every one child that makes fun of her there must be one or two that would be willing to help her with her reading."

Grace buried her face into Mrs. Pugh's chest as her tears continued to fall.

"Shh, darling. It's alright." Mrs. Pugh continued to rub Grace's back.

Grace looked up into Mrs. Pugh's eyes

"I know I have to be strong for Molly but when she told me she was being teased my heart just broke in half."

"Well hopefully since you contacted the disability earlier you'll be able to get the right kind of treatment so that way it will be easier for her to deal with later in life."

"That's another thing I'm confused about.. what kind of treatments would there be?"

Mrs. Pugh shrugged I don't really know. " Have you and Oliver considered homeschooling her?"

Grace was shocked at this suggestion. "The thought never crossed our minds. We certainly don't want to isolate her."

"You won't be. I'm sure she'll make friends in school eventually.. she's a sweet girl. If you decide to homeschool her she can still have her friends over her for play dates and parties."

"Alright, I'll discuss this with Oliver and see what he says… he might not like the idea."

"Are you going to meet with Molly's teacher about the teasing?"

"Yes, sometime later this week I'm hoping."

Grace kissed Mrs. Pugh's cheek.

"I love you Mama."

Mrs. Pugh stroked back the stray hairs on Grace's forehead and returned the kiss ."

"I love you too my beautiful precious girl."

That Thursday Grace set up a private meeting with Molly's teacher to talk about the teasing.

"Mrs. Warbucks I assure you we are doing the best we can to make sure that Molly is happy in our classroom. I have talked to the students a few times about teasing Molly but for some reason they don't seem to listen to me when I tell them to stop."

Grace was crying again. "Mrs. Richards, you don't understand how much this has been upsetting Molly. She is worried none of the kids will like her."

Molly's teacher reached out and took Grace's hand in hers. "Mrs. Warbucks, there are only 3 or 4 children who have been making fun of your daughter and I'm doing my best to get them to stop. A few other students have stepped up and offered to help Molly with her reading and writing."

Grace smiled through her tears. "Well that's certainly comforting to know. You also said you have a few reading specialists helping her too correct?"

Mrs. Richards nodded her head. " Yes, I have two learning specialists helping Molly everyday."

"Has she showed any progress?"

"Not very much but she's very bright so I'm sure she will be up to speed with the rest of her classmates soon."

"Do you suppose homeschooling her would be a good idea?"

The teacher looked at her thoughtfully. "It's only the fourth week of school Mrs. Warbucks. If she doesn't show much progress by before the Thanksgiving holiday then homeschooling might be something you and Mr. Warbucks may want to consider. In the meanwhile continue doing what you're doing at home."

Grace stood up. "Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Richards. I feel better now knowing that my daughter is getting the help that she needs to be successful in your classroom."

Mrs. Richards reached out and shook Grace's hand. "If you have any more concerns we can always set up another meeting."

Grace walked out of the school feeling a lot better than she had going into the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7! The next chapter will be the last one, sadly, but showtunediva and I will be collaborating once again for a fanfic centering around Molly's dyslexia and how her family helps her through it. Enjoy the last chapter from me!**

* * *

Sisters Chapter 7

Grace sighed, thinking about how fast her girls were growing up. It was hard for her to believe that Molly was already in sixth grade and in middle school and Annie was four years away from heading off to collage. She knew that when that day arrived, she'd be an emotional wreck. She would miss seeing her eldest daughter each and every day and spending time with her. Of course, she had her three younger children to spend time with, but it wouldn't be the same. Molly would be heading into high school just as Annie was leaving it and soon, she wouldn't have her two eldest daughters around at all. She thought back to when Jennifer was getting ready to leave for collage and how lonely Grace thought she was going to be.

"I promise I'll visit often," Jennifer said to Grace when she was helping her pack. "And maybe Mom will let you visit during your break,"

"I doubt it," Grace said, knowing well that her mother would never let a sophmore travel all they way to Michigan by herself.

"Then when I do visit, I will spend a lot of time with you, I promise. You still have Lissy, Grace,"

Grace nodded. "I know, but Lissy's not you,"

Jennifer was the one person Grace could come to with almost anything and whom she trusted with her deepest secrets. It wasn't that Grace didn't trust Melissa, but she was three years younger than Grace was. Grace couldn't come to her for advice, as she had always done with Jennifer.

Jen pulled her younger sister into a hug. "Gracie, you know that I'm going to miss you terribly when I leave for collage, but in three years you'll be in collage and maybe you'll get into the same collage,"

"Jen, what am I supposed to do without you? I come to you with everything,"

"Gracie, I'm not the only person in the world. Lissy's a good listener, go to her,"

"I guess so," Grace said. "I love you, Jen,"

"I love you, too, Grace. I'm always here for you, even if I'm not physically here,"

Grace smiled. "That makes me feel better,"

Jennifer left that Sunday for Michigan. It was quite an emotional morning for the Farrels. Emily was sad that her eldest daughter was leaving home for good and would never live there again.  
"I love you, sweetheart. Have a good time and be safe," Emily said, hugging Jen tightly.

"I love you, too, Mom," Jennifer pulled away and hugged her father.

"I love you, Jenny," George said, kissing the top of her head. "Have a good time and learn lots,"

Jennifer nodded and hugged Melissa. "I'm going to miss you, Lissy. You and Gracie have a good time without me, alright?"

Melissa nodded. "I love you, Jenny. I'm going to miss you a lot,"

"I will, too, but I'll be back soon,"

Jen said her goodbyes to Grace last. "I love you so much, Gracie. I know you're going to miss having me around, but you know you can write to me anytime. I'll still be here,"

Jennifer handed Grace a jewelry box and inside was a necklace with "Gracie" carved into it.

"Thanks, Jen," Grace said, hugging her elder sister tightly.

"I love you, Gracie,'

"I love you, too, Jen,"

Jen kissed Grace on the forehead and then pulled away. "Bye, guys. I love you all so much,"

Jen left the house and Grace felt a little lonely. She was touched by the necklace her sister had given her and she knew she would cherish it forever. Emily set off to the kitchen to make lunch and Grace went upstairs to her room. She was really going to miss having Jennifer around all the time. Melissa came in the room.

"Hi, Lissy," Grace said to her little sister when she saw her.

"I miss Jenny," Melissa said to her older sister.

"I know, Lissy, I do, too. But she's going to be back soon,"

Melissa nodded. "It's going to be so weird without her,"

"I know,"

Grace hugged her little sister and the two went downstairs for lunch.

* * *

The Farrells visited Jennifer in collage over Melissa and Grace's spring break. Jennifer had come home for the holidays and was overjoyed to see her family again. Grace was really excited to see her sister again and see what life at collage was like. The night before they left for Michigan, Grace could barely sleep.

"Gracie?" Melissa said.

"Yeah, Lissy?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited,"

"Me too. What do you think her collage is like?"

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know. I can't wait to see her,"

"Me neither. C'mon, we should get to sleep,"

Melissa nodded and went to sleep. As for Grace, she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Grace and Melissa woke up early, very excited to go to Michigan to see their older sister. They arrived at Jennifer's dorm around noon.

"Gracie, Lissy!" Jennifer said, pulling her little sisters into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Grace kissed her sister on the cheek. "I missed you, Jenny!"

"I missed you, too, Gracie. I can't wait to show you guys around!"

Jennifer pecked her mother and father on the cheek and then showed her sisters around her collage campus.

* * *

Grace and Melissa had a wonderful time with their older sister that afternoon. Jennifer showed them all around campus and Grace was so glad she was able to visit her older sister.

Grace smiled, fingering the necklace around her neck. She'd worn it everyday since Jennifer left for collage. Over time, the Farrells got used to not having Jennifer around, but everything was not the same. Melissa and Grace grew closer than ever before and Grace eventually was able to trust her little sister like she had her older sister. She and Melissa became the best of friends and knew that even though Grace and Jennifer's bond was tight, she and Melissa would be much closer forever. Grace only hoped that Annie and Molly would get along in the same way, even after Annie left for collage. Her sisters were her best friends and always would be. Family was so important to Grace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This is the last chapter for this story, but be sure to check out Overcoming Obstacles, our nest collaboration. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost but Not Forgotten**

**Chapter 8 The Farrell Sisters**

Mother's Day and Father's Day has been rough holidays for Grace Warbucks to celebrate. While she enjoyed spending time with her husband, children and surrogate mother Helen Pugh she missed her own parents terribly and wished they were here to see how great her life had turned out.

She remembered back to when she found out her father had cancer. It was her sophomore year at Columbia where she was studying to be a kindergarten teacher and she received a hysterical phone call from her sister Melissa who was a junior in high school.

"Oh my god, Gracie. It's so horrible. I can't bear it."

"Calm down Lissy, what's wrong?

"Daddy has cancer."

Grace was silent.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here.. I'm just in shock. When was he diagnosed?"

"Two weeks ago. He has about 6-8 months to live. It's progressing pretty rapidly."

"How's Mama doing?"

"Not great. She misses you and Jenny and I do too. We wish the two of you were here."

"Does Jen know? "

"No, not yet. I'm going to call her next. Mama wants the two of you home so you can help take care of Daddy."

Grace wanted so badly to be with her mother and sister and see her father. She was thinking she wouldn't have too much time left to spend with him. Grace had always been George Farrell's favorite daughter though he'd never admit it to Jennifer or Melissa.

"I'll be home for Thanksgiving and that's in about two weeks."

"I wish you could be home sooner than that."

"Just hang in there kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too Gracie."

Grace hung up the phone in utter shock. Her roommate Sarah Beth came into the room.

"What 's wrong?" she asked noticing that her roommate looked upset.

Grace couldn't keep her emotions in check and burst into tears.

"My sister Melissa just called me. My father has cancer."

Sarah Beth wrapped her roommate in a strong hug.

"I'm so sorry Grace. Are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Grace whispered.

Grace went through the motions for the next two weeks until it was time to go home for Thanksgiving. Her mother came to pick her up after her last class on Thursday afternoon. She looked like she had aged about 10 years since she'd last seen her in August when she left to start the semester.

"How's Daddy?" Grace whispered; afraid to hear her mother's response.

"Gracie, things have been so stressful at home. Melissa and I have been doing our very best to take care of your father but we can't do it by ourselves. We need you and Jen as much as possible."

"Is his condition really that horrible?"

"He's steadily declining. Two weeks ago the doctors said he had 6-8 months to live… it's apparent to your sister and I that he will be with us for far less time than that."

Grace could see her mother had been under stress. "Do you want me to take next semester off?"

Her mother nodded. "I'm afraid you may have to. Can you take classes during summer term?"

Grace nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to my academic adviser when classes resume on Tuesday.

Grace despised that her Thanksgiving vacation was such a short one. She wanted to spend time with her mother and sister and take care of her father. She was almost positive he wasn't going to live through the holidays.

Grace's grandparents and aunt and uncle came over to stay for Thanksgiving. They lived in the next town over from them in New Jersey. Grace and Jen helped their grandmother and aunt cook Thanksgiving dinner while Melissa and Emily took care of George.

"Gracie, you girls really have to be strong for your mother. She really has been under a lot of stress lately." Her grandmother advised.

Grace nodded. "Definitely, Grandma. We're helping Mama with Daddy as much as we can. It makes me so sad how he seems to be deteriorating so fast."

Her grandmother kissed her on the head. "I know darling but all four of you are strong women and you will get through this. I love you."

Grace kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "I love you too Grandma."

That Thanksgiving Grace was thankful for her family and how close they were. She hoped her and her sisters would always remain close to each other throughout their lives.

Grace went back to school to finish off her fall semester with a heavy heart. She hated to leave because she wasn't sure if he father was going to still be alive when she got home for Christmas. She talked to her academic adviser upon arriving back at school and explained her situation.

The older woman looked at her supportively. "Grace, take as much time as you need to take care of your father. You can make up next semester's credits in the summer."

"Thanks Mrs. Samuels. This means so much to me. "

"You're welcome dear. I'm terribly sorry to hear about your father's illness."

Grace's father passed away three days after Grace's 20th birthday. Christmas was a somber holiday that year but the Farrell women got through it.

The day before New Year's Eve as Grace was getting ready for bed she heard her mother crying. She knocked on her door.

"Mama, are you okay?"

Her mother continued to sob.

Grace did something she would not expect herself to do at 20 years old… climb into bed next to her mother and snuggle in close to her. She felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

"Gracie, I love you, Jenny and Lissy so much." Her mother laid a kiss on her forehead.

"We love you too Mama. We know how hard the past month has been for you and how much you miss Daddy."

Grace rubbed her mother's back comfortingly not sure what else to do. Emily Farrell pulled the embrace around her 2nd oldest tighter and rocked her until she fell asleep.

The Farrells had a private funeral for George and old had close family at the reception. Grace spent as much time with her sisters as possible. Jen was looking into graduate schools but was going to put that on hold until her family situation steadied. She was very concerned about her mother. She did not look like she was well.

One day after dinner in mid January she pulled her sisters aside.

"Grace, Melissa have you guys noticed that Mom's skin looks a lot paler than usual?"

Grace and Melissa both nodded.

"Do you think she's okay?" Melissa asked.

Jen shrugged. "I really hope so. She's been so distraught over losing Daddy. I just hope she's taking care of herself."

Grace didn't want to tell her sisters that her mother had not been eating properly. She had been watching her for the past four days and was eating very minimal amounts of food. She hoped that she wasn't starving herself.

Her grandmother and aunt stopped by to check on her every other day. One day in mid May right as Grace was preparing to leave to start her summer classes at Columbia her grandmother sat her and her sisters down in the family room.

"Girls, we have something very unhappy to tell you." Her aunt Claire said.

Grace didn't like the way this conversation was starting off.

Jen swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "What?"

"Your mother is very ill. She has been for about three months. We're not sure what kind of illness she has but it's one that is slowly making her deteriorate. "

Melissa didn't say anything she simply burst into tears. Grace pulled her baby sister close to her and kissed her forehead."

"Is Mama going to die? " Grace whispered.

Her grandmother nodded and responded,"The doctors say she doesn't have much longer to live probably about a month or two."

"Why does this have to happen?" Grace asked.

"Death is a hard thing to explain darling." Her grandmother whispered.

Jen jumped up from the couch furiously.

"Daddy hasn't even been gone for that long and now Mama is going to die too? It just doesn't seem fair."

"Jennifer Marie, calm yourself." Her aunt Claire said.

"I have no reason to be calm after you just told me my mother is going to die." Jen said angrily as she stormed out of the room.

Grace sat on the couch still rubbing Melissa's back, not knowing what to say or how to react.

Laura Farrell sat down on the couch and touched her granddaughter's shoulder gently.

"Grace, sweetie pie. Are you alright?

Grace shook her head.

"How am I supposed to go back to school to start my summer classes when my mother is going to die?"

Laura looked at her granddaughter, not knowing what to say.

"Honey, your mom would want you to take your summer courses." Her aunt said.

"But what if I don't get to spend time with her before she passes away?"

Laura Farrell sighed.

"Grace, the saddest part about all of this is you'll probably get to spend more time with your mom before she passes away."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not deteriorating that quickly. When do your summer classes start?"

"The 20th."

"Alright then, today is the 11th you have about a week and half to spend with her before you go back to school and you can come home on the weekends."

Grace smiled knowing she wouldn't have to stress out for the time being. "Do we exactly know when she's going to pass away?"

"Nothing is certain darling. Just go back to school and focus on your studies."

Once Melissa stopped crying, Grace went upstairs to find Jen. She was in her room sitting on her bed staring down at her hands in her lap.

"Gracie, come here and give me a hug." Her sister whispered.

Grace suddenly felt five years old again and crawled in to her older sister's lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

She could no longer be the strong one and burst into tears.

"Oh, Jen. What's going to happen if Mama dies?"

"We still have Grandma and Aunt Claire. Grandma is getting pretty old though."

"I already miss Daddy so much but I think I'll miss her more if she passes away."

Grace couldn't keep her composure any longer and burst into tears and felt her sister's embrace tighten around her.

"No matter what… me you and Melissa will always have each other. I love you Gracie."

Grace looked up at her older sister smiling through her tears.

"I love you too Jen. You're one of my best friends. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Grace finished her summer classes in plenty of time to spend time with her mother for the rest of the summer before heading back to school to start her junior year.

In mid-September Grace received a phone call to her off-campus apartment. She picked up the phone and she was glad she did. Her sister Jen was on the phone.

"Gracie, Mama's dead. She passed away late last night."

Grace was quiet.

"Gracie, are you there?"

"Yes. I just can't believe it. It hasn't been that long since we lost Daddy and now Mama's gone too."

"Remember what I said, you me and Melissa we always have each other no matter what."

"I love you." That was the only sentence Grace could muster.

"I love you too. I'll call you later this week with info about the funeral."

"Okay."

Grace hung up the phone then threw herself down on the bed and burst into tears.

The funeral was about a week later. It took a long time for Grace and her sisters to get everything organized. She walked through her house in a fog not actually believing that both her parents were dead. She was happy she'd gotten to spend time with both of her parents before the passed away. There was a huge hole in her heart the day of her mother's funeral. She stood in between both of her sisters in the pew squeezing each of their hands tightly. She knew her bond with them would grow closer as time went on.

Grace remembered with great sorrow the six month period between the death of her father and the death of her mother. During that time the bond grew stronger between her and her sisters than it have ever been and it remained strong to this day. She hoped that as Annie and Molly grew older they would always remain close.

"Oh Mama and Daddy I wish you were here. You would be so proud me… and of your family." Grace whispered to the empty room.

The door to Grace and Oliver's bedroom creaked opened and Grace looked up. Her daughters were standing in the doorway looking at her.

"What's wrong Mom?" Annie asked

"Just missing Grandma and Grandpa Farrell." Grace whispered.

Her daughters joined her on the bed, nuzzling in on either side of her.

"We really wish we could meet them. I'm sure they were great people." Annie said and Molly nodded in agreement.

"They would have adored the two of you so much." Grace replied.

"We love you Mommy." Molly said

Grace pulled her daughters close to her and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"I love you too my darlings. You mean everything to me."

"Happy Mother's Day. " Annie said.

The mother and daughters sat together on the bed. Mrs. Pugh came in the room a few minutes later. She took a spot behind Grace and pulled her close stroking the hairs back from her forehead and planting a soft kiss on it.

"I love you Gracie Liz."

"I love you too Mama. Happy Mother's Day." Grace whispered.

"Happy Mother's Day to you, too. Come, Oliver gave me the morning off. We're all going to go out for breakfast."

Mrs. Pugh took her granddaughters by the hand and led them from the room so Grace could get ready for the day. Grace got ready to spend the morning with the three girls who meant more to her in the world than anything.


End file.
